His Sweet Potter
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Albus knew he shouldn't have lied. If he had just told the truth, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Now, his lover was angry, and seeking revenge. This isn't good. Warning: This story will leave you with many questions, and not many answers. Have fun! P.S. I might write a sequel if you guys ask nicely...


**Hey, all! Isn't it nice to know I haven't abandoned all of you? *shares hugs* This...is just a little something that wouldn't shake itself out of my head for days. When I showed it to my amazing friend, InsaneKuroNeko, she liked it, and I decided to post this up. I might just write a sequel, since I have a few plot bunnies hopping around in my head at the moment... Also, I just wanna say that I don't own Harry Potter, since I never bothered to write a disclaimer. Sorry about that... Aaaand, I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers! You guys keep me so HAPPY! *gives more hugs* And, I might even write a prequel, too. Just to clear some stuff up. Hope you guys like it! And to the people who read my other story, "Blame the Goddess of Discord!", don't think I've abandoned it yet! I promise, I will post another chappie soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm s-sorry, Tom," Albus stammered, tears rushing to his eyes as his cheek was pinched harder while those piercing red eyes glared down at him.

"That is no excuse for your actions, Albus Severus. Tell me, sweet, what in that pretty little Gryffindorish mind prompted you to lie to me? You know you aren't terribly good at it, especially with **me**. You can't lie to me."

"I know I can't," Albus admitted, squirming slightly when the pale fingers didn't relinquish their grip on his soft cheek. He refused to let his tears fall, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Then explain why you thought it so wise to lie, Albus Severus. I am not angry at _you_ for what happened earlier, but for the fact that you consciously lied to my face about it!" his lover responded sharply.

That's when Albus' control on his tears broke. They ran down his pale cheeks, wetting Tom's fingers on their way down. His right cheek, the one being pinched, was slightly reddened, and the salty water stung. A sudden sob tore through his throat, his beautiful emerald eyes closing, unwilling to look at Tom's red orbs observing him in disdain. Tom detested overly-emotional people, especially when they cried. It was a wonder how Tom ever put up with Albus. Albus was more Gryffindor than anything else, yet he had been placed in Slytherin. Tom also happened to hate Gryffindors with a passion.

Which was why Albus was surprised when he was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. It wasn't often that Tom hugged him, but when he did, the strong arms holding him were always warm, no matter how cold Tom Riddle was supposed to be.

"Hush, love. Cease your crying, and tell me why you felt the need to lie to me. I am not truly angry with you, Albus Severus. It just hurt me to know that you had not told me the truth about what happened with Scorpius Malfoy. I thought that maybe you didn't trust me enough. You are mine, and I do not tolerate anyone touching what is mine. Please don't be afraid of me, sweet. I won't hurt you," Tom's soft voice whispered into Albus' ear, calming him and his tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, Tom. I promise."

"I know, my sweet Potter. Now, I still want your explanation," Riddle replied smoothly, loosening his hold on the younger boy.

Albus reluctantly stepped away from his lover, his viridian eyes, which were a bit red and puffy, downcast. Tom pulled his chin up with slender fingers, making sure the teen couldn't look away.

"I-It's just…Scorpius is my friend. I didn't want you to kill him. I mean, I didn't think he would do that, Tom, I swear. He's still my friend, even though I'm mad at him for doing that. But he doesn't deserve to die," Albus explained pleadingly in a rush, tears once again stinging in his eyes.

"You're right. He doesn't deserve to die; he needs to be tortured within an inch of his pathetic life and then suffer more for what he has done," Tom snapped.

Tom didn't like seeing Albus so vulnerable and sad. It angered him that someone other than him had touched Albus. Albus Severus Potter was his, damn it! No one would ever gain touch what belonged to him. He would make sure of it. He sighed.

"Nevertheless, I don't want you interfering with whatever I do with the Malfoy boy. Understood?" Tom pressed, emphasizing his words with another piercing stare, and a swift, soft pinch to the younger boy's still red cheek.

Albus nodded hesitantly. Tom rewarded him with a small smile, and a peck on the lips. Albus pulled the older teen closer, kissing the other back with much passion.

When they pulled away, both were panting slightly.

"I will return shortly, love. Behave yourself," Tom ordered, straightening his back and walking to the door. He turned when his young lover called his name.

"For the record, you kiss much better than Scorpius," Albus said cheekily, with a smirk on his face.

Tom chuckled, shook his head, and left, closing the door behind him. He loved Albus' Slytherin side, no matter how small it was. But for now, he had a trespasser to punish. No one touched his sweet Potter without facing the grave consequences.

* * *

**Leave me reviews, guys! They make all my dreams come true! *skips off hand in hand with crush***


End file.
